


You Remain A Complete Unknown

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [26]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Awake Slit, M/M, Shared Bunk, Sick Nux, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it really all boils down to is one fact, Nux is asleep and Slit isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remain A Complete Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sum 41's 'Dear Father'
> 
> "I learned all things you never showed me  
>  took the chances you'd have blown  
>  And to this day the one and only  
>  You remain a complete unknown"

\---

What it really all boils down to is one fact, Nux is asleep and Slit isn't. 

The shorter Boy had rolled on to his side, his back pressed against the wall of their bunk, to watch his driver sleep. He watched as Nux's eyes flickered under his eyelids, chest rising and falling peacefully as the taller Boy slept on his back. Slit had always been one to roll out of their bunk whenever the driver moved, years of sleeping together had made them familiar with the other laying beside them as they were with themselves. 

Nux slept deeply when they were in their bunk, Slit almost feels honoured by this but his driver had always out himself between the shorter Boy and any other War Boy around them when they slept and their was still the worry, not that he would ever admit it, even after all those years that it wasn't safe. 

Slit reaches out, brushes his fingertips over Nux's pale throat, feels his hear beat there and feels himself relaxing at the gentle pace. There had been a time once, when they were Pups that Nux had stopped breathing in his sleep, Slit may have been a little taller back then but he still managed to carry his partner all the way to the Organic Mechanic as he watched Nux's lips turn blue. 

Slowly, carefully, like any sudden move could shatter the peaceful silence of the bunks, Slit shifts closer to his driver, pressing himself against the taller Boy's side, a little bit afraid that he'd wake up as he presses his ear to Nux's skinny chest.

Slit hesitates just for a moment before gentaly throwing his arm around his drivers skinny waist and just listens.

Nux's heartbeat is strong, hypnotising and Slit almost doesn't notice when Nux finds the hand around his waist and threads their fingers together. The lancer humms, eyes still closed and lets himself drift to sleep to the sound of Nux's heart beneath his ear. 

\---


End file.
